


Love's The Limit

by ImHetaliaTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Character Death, Gay Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHetaliaTrash/pseuds/ImHetaliaTrash
Summary: AU. Main ship is Ameripan. Due to moving to America with his family, Kiku starts having doubts about being able to fit into the American lifestyle. However, when a young man suddenly appears in your hotel room... having doubts is certainly expected. Crappy summary is a crappy summary.





	1. Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, it's a Guardian Angel AU / Human AU if you all haven't realized.
> 
> ALRIGHT, alright, I know the summary makes this story seem like it's one of those cliché Hetalia fanfictions or THOSE fanfictions in fandoms in general. One half of the OTP coming back to life is probably what you're thinking of right now, and that thought hit me when typing every single character in the summary. However, they always say: "Don't judge a book by it's cover." In this case, don't judge it by a summary that isn't even half of the story's plot.
> 
> I have a ton of plans for this fanfiction, with having the story following various characters to boot. Although at the start it's going to seem like it is, this story WON'T JUST be about Alfred (America) and Kiku (Japan). So Ameripan shippers, don't be totally psyched for those two and for non-Ameripan shippers, you'l (Will have a message to Non-Ameripan shippers).
> 
> There's not much of a plot; following Kiku and Alfred, their story will involve coming to terms with each other in their own separate roles… that's the only way I can say it? But don't fret! Other stories of other pairs of characters will be AS DISTINCT AS POSSIBLE.
> 
> MESSAGE TO NON-AMERIPAN SHIPPERS: N O, it's not an IMMEDIATE love story between these two (Alfred and Kiku) like in other fanfictions where character X and character X suddenly fall in love in less than two days. THERE IS character development (I'll try) and it'll be as realistic as loveli- dang, I slipped up, but the development of their "connections" with each other will be as realistic as possible.
> 
> I really wish I couldn't spoil future events in the plot, but it being a fanfiction, I'm sure I'm going to have to say these warnings. Future means CHAPTERS into the fanfiction, while past means events mainly shown in flashbacks.
> 
> -
> 
> WARNINGS THAT ARE REQUIRED TO ACKNOWLEDGE:  
> -There will be those occasional cuss words depending on the situation and character, however, there won't be an excessive amount. I'll try to keep it at "Damn", "Ass", "Hell", "Bastard", etc, but like I said, depending on the event and which character might be saying it, as well as just normal narrative, it could be more severe, or less.  
> -Future Ameripan  
> -Past FRUK & Future FRUK  
> -Future Gerita  
> -Future Spamano  
> -There will be surprise ships in the future, but also from in the past as well
> 
> I won't show any more warnings in future chapters. Unless there is something that might be offensive for some, such as: Intense swearing, incest, etc, I'll warn you in the Author Notes.
> 
> Sorry that these notes were so long ;n; there will be less in future chapters.
> 
> -
> 
> Human names that will be used:  
> Taiwan: Wang Mei  
> Vietnam: Mai Thanh Phạm (Taken the example by hetaliafanficpetpeeves on tumblr)  
> South Korea: Im Yong Soo  
> Hong Kong: Li Xiao Wang (English name is "Leon")  
> Macau: Wong Macao  
> Thailand: Aegaratt Tai  
> Australia: Ralph Andrew  
> New Zealand: Toby James  
> Denmark: Mathias Køhler

"Come on Kiku!" Mei nudged Kiku with her elbow, trying to balance the stack of boxes in her arms. "Moving to America would be a fun experience, wouldn't it? Meeting new people, exploring all the sights… I'm sure doing so would fill your need to always take pictures all the time." She told Kiku, trying to look on the bright side of things.

Kiku had started to worry about trying to get along well with the people over in America and being able to be up to standards within their way of living. "If you put it that way, then it doesn't sound bad." The noirette replied, considering Mei's words whilst picking up a few boxes, a little bit of worry in his voice however. "But?" She questioned, catching said worry in his voice.

Walking out of the house and towards the car, Kiku thought out his words carefully. Mei was used to this since Kiku would hesitate before he talked, occasionally. "However, I have seen Americans coming to our country and their way of thinking, speaking and… simply doing tasks confuses me." Kiku explained to Mei, pushing and fitting the boxes he took to the car in the trunk, Mei as well.

"And their peers would act like it's a normal occurrence, which I really do not think it is in my opinion." She had to admit he was right, she saw the type of behavior that would be perceived as "weird" to the majority of people who lived in the country.

"Except Yong Soo, he acts like those Americans all the time." Overhearing their conversation, Xiao interrupted while packing bags into the back seat of the car. "Didn't you say he has an American friend from around here?" Trying to remember, Mei asked for reassurance from Xiao. "Shì ((Yes)), teacher is always saying that that friends' personality is like, rubbing off on him, which it already has." He replied, putting emphasis on the word "has" in his voice as he wiped his forehead of the sweat that formed on his head from the heat of the sun.

"Hey guys!" The tall Korean that strutted over from the house shouted. Hearing the familiar voice, Xiao didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Speak of the devil."

"Talking about Americans? I heard that they made this anime that doesn't look much like an anime at all. Da-ze!" He knew that when Kiku felt the need to talk about a topic he's passionate about, he'd get really talkative. The noirette would speak about animes that had animation and dubs that looked and sounded "bad" and Yong knew that Kiku would want to see it for himself. Kiku wasn't really surprised because he knew that the comment was being directed at him for said reason. "It is their style so I shouldn't say anything about it." Kiku mumbled looking down at the ground, not wanting to draw all the attention to himself. Yet he was curious about said anime.

Yong thought Kiku was uncomfortable about the statement; he bursted out laughing to which everyone was staring at him in confusion. "You're always nervous about everything Kiku, stop worrying so much!" He wrapped an arm around him, trying to comfort him yet it just made Kiku uncomfortable now. Walking out of the house, Yao then said: "Xiao Mei, aru!"

"I tuck in my hello kitty doll at night too." Making fun of Yao, Xiao rhymed to form a TRUE statement. The other three tried to hide their laughs as Yao hastily stomped over to the 4 asians, a bag in one hand, and a plush in the other. Xiao was meanwhile prepping himself for the worst if Yao had heard him, hiding behind a poker faced expression. "Here's your bird plushie, aru." He handed Mei her plushie.

Xiao sighed in relief,  _ thank god, _ Yao didn't hear him. "We leave in 10 minutes, so remember to get the last of your items and get last boxes in the house." He prompted at everyone. "Also, Xiao, you forgot your "anymeh" pillow in your room, aru."  _ +20 points Yao, -20 points Xiao. _ Kiku thought.

Xiao blushed to the point where his face became red and ran into the house in pure embarrassment. Leaving a laughing family that now knows of this information to stick it in the back of their heads. "Yeah, _ Leon! _ Don't keep it waiting! Da-ze!" Yong yelled.

* * *

The plane ride was about 14 hours… of mainly staring out the window for Kiku. Maybe he's just overthinking it, America couldn't be that bad can it? China has a bunch of pollution, Japan is too crowded, Taiwan is…  _ actually okay, why couldn't we move there? _ and Korea… is just a big no for Kiku. /Read author notes./  _ I can definitely live in those countries, but not being familiar to American culture… _ Guess the sight through the window wasn't enough to keep Kiku occupied and from thinking an excessive amount.

What if Kiku changed because of this move? What if his family becomes distant from him because of the new surroundings and how he's trying to cope with them? Kiku tried to drown out the thoughts, but they always seemed to come back; conflicting with the positive thoughts.

He rested his head on his hand and exhaled a bit too loud from the stress he was causing for himself. Yao heard and saw the movement in his peripheral vision and looked up from his phone; he mentioned in a quiet voice: "It is better than barely eating because of paying your siblings' former high-school debts." Although said in Yao's perspective of the situation, Kiku understood it all. He did have a point, because of the raise for debts of the high-school his siblings attended, Yao had less money to pay for resources for the family.

Yao sighed. "The place you worked at was fine, though. It had a good system."

"Hai." ((Yes)) Kiku replied in a low whisper. There was a possibility of being able to stay in China, however, Kiku knew that his siblings would push him to move with them. Likewise, said possibility was extremely low in general. In short, he basically had no choice.

* * *

After the family got to the airport, Yao was performing all the operations needed for becoming an immigrant (For his family too, of course.), while the rest of the family waited for him on a bench. Kiku was as patient as ever, and the wait didn't bother him at all; to be honest, he enjoyed it. It gave him time to check out the potential businesses in their area he could apply for on his phone. Xiao looked over at his phone out of pure curiosity. "You're looking at work places now? Why don't you just chill and spend like, some quality time with the family?"

Those words took Kiku out of his trance and noticed Yong and Mei were having a conversation on the other side of Xiao. Kiku was so caught up with what company he'd join once he got to America that he never even thought about spending some time with his family while he could. Turning his phone off and slipping it into his pocket, he turned to Xiao. "We never got to socialize much with each other as a family; now would be nice." Smiling in the process.

There was a bit of a peaceful pause and Yong and Mei heard it all. "Oh! Flippin' told you he isn't an antisocial otaku, you owe me 3 bucks." Xiao faced at Yong, putting his hand out waiting for the money he betted. Yong sighed, admitting defeat and gave the money to the Chinese. Mei then asks: "You've made that bet? You should know that he isn't by now."

"We do, but we placed that bet, like, 6 years ago? I just remembered it now." Xiao replied, trying to recall said old bet. "What would be the next bet? That Yao has another panda tattoo?" Mei asked, a bit of sarcasticness in her voice.

"Bet you both 5 dollars he has another one but on his right butt cheek." Yong said, directing it at Xiao and Mei. They all knew that Kiku doesn't participate in any bettings, he simply doesn't like the idea of possibly losing money. "Deal!" The Chinese and Taiwanese said in unison, while Kiku continued smiling at this sight.

_ They won't change though. _

* * *

The family rented a hotel because they didn't have the funds to buy a small house yet. Yao worked for some money and started saving up for one. However, Yao had to work late most of the time so he couldn't spend much time with the family.

 

**\- Time Skip 2 Weeks -**

 

It was late in the afternoon and Kiku came in the hotel room, feeling stressed. _Alright, just these contracts I need to fill out…_ There are some times where Kiku would wish his cousin, Macao, would say "Good luck" to him like he always did, in person or not. He had no problem with completing the papers, he was just worried he wouldn't fill the quota at the company even if he tried his best.

While reading and signing the contracts, Kiku then noticed that he hasn't heard Yong, Xiao or Mei in the house at all. _They're most likely hanging out with friends, they are teenagers after all…_ Although his siblings treat him with brotherly/sisterly love, Kiku feels as though he isn't in their… "circle". He still wishes to hang out with them like he used to.

The noirette was then snapped out of his thoughts when a young adult's voice was heard from behind him.

"Hey Japanese dude!"


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say other than, enjoy!
> 
> -
> 
> Human names that will be used:  
> Taiwan: Xiao Mei  
> Vietnam: Mai Thanh Phạm (Taken by the example by hetaliafanficpetpeeves on tumblr)  
> South Korea: Im Yong Soo  
> Hong Kong: Li Xiao Wang (Sometimes jokingly called 'Leon')  
> Macau: Wong Macao  
> Thailand: Kasem Chao  
> Australia: Ralph Andrew  
> New Zealand: Toby James  
> Denmark: Mathias Køhler

* * *

 

"Hey Japanese dude!"

Kiku froze, not only because he never heard anyone come into the hotel room, but also by how he was addressed. Thinking of reasons for why there was someone behind him, there was basically none. He didn't see nor hear anyone follow him back home. Sweat started to form on his head, thinking it could be someone that broke in, looking for trouble.

"Nani…?" ((What)) Kiku whispered, in a slightly shaky voice as he slowly turned his head. A blonde with glasses was staring back at him with big bright sea blue eyes. He looked about an average height for a young man, bearing a bomber jacket with a light shirt underneath. The blonde had a wisp like a genie where his legs would be; it was waving slowly as if it was a piece of paper being blown on. With a genuine smile on his face, he put his hand up in the air and waved at Kiku.

"I'm going to be your Guardian Angel! Your name is Kiku, right?" The young man asked. The noirette gradually started to stand up from his seat when he heard the inquiry. By now, Kiku was just more confused. What is this thing, and what do they want? He has never seen this person before, and someone suddenly appearing in your room with no legs is definitely…  _ questionable. You need to stop sugar-coating things, Kiku! _

"Um, hello? Are you okay?" Kiku was snapped out of his circulating thoughts and questions when the blonde spoke up. The Japanese looked up to see a confused and worried face, that matched his own. Why was he showing concern? Kiku doesn't know him nor should he know Kiku!

"Oh!" The Guardian Angel said with a loud and a surprised voice that made Kiku flinch. "Haha, I guess I haven't introduced myself…" The young man said, in a sheepish voice. "My name is Alfred!", he said, as if the name Alfred was the best name in the world. Whilst making the pointing gesture to himself with his thumb.

Giving his name didn't really help Kiku, other than he was now able to tell what this Guardian Angel's name was when he tells this story to his peers and family. Not that they would believe him of course, his family would probably see the story as proof of not getting enough sleep, or just plain going crazy. There was a long silence as Kiku was trying to process what was going on and how this could've happened. Of course, there was nothing that Kiku thought could have caused this.

_ This is most likely a-a… dream…! Hai ((Yes))... just like they say, pinch your arm. _ Kiku pinched his arm with some force, desperate to get out of the situation, but to no avail; he became visibly disappointed when it didn't work.

"Hey! Are you actually okay? Anything bothering you? Since I'm your Guardian Angel… I'll also be your hero!" Alfred shouted, with determination in his voice, approaching Kiku just a little bit. Kiku tried to look for a way out, but Alfred was in the way of the door and the Japanese was pretty sure that that window had not been touched in years. Giving up on any solution to escape the room, Kiku instead tried to engage in conversation… reluctantly.

"Guardian Angel…?" The noirette slowly replied, asking for reassurance, even though he was sure he heard it correctly the first time.

"That's right!" The blonde jumped with excitement.

_ Just go with it, this happens in the animes you watch every time anyways… _ Kiku thought, to calm himself down a bit.

"A-Alfred…?"

"Yeah, dude?"

Although the Japanese was more-so asking if he heard the name right, Kiku decided to inquire something that was on his mind ever since the young man said he was his Guardian Angel.

"Why… are you my "Guardian Angel"?"

"Well, the duke saw a troubled soul and thought that I was the best match for you. I won't let you down, by the way!" Alfred explained with confidence in his voice, a bit too loudly that Kiku slightly flinched. If it wasn't obvious enough, the noirette wasn't used to this sort of behavior.

"Oh yeah, you can't tell anyone about me, alright? Guardian Angels' rules." The young man stated, with some seriousness. "Sure…" Although the noirette had a confused face, he understood it all, it was just a lot to take in, and so quickly. Not giving up on his theory of this scene just being a dream, Kiku hesitantly sat back down and just continued with his contracts. The Japanese thought maybe if he was quiet, Alfred would leave out of boredom or the "dream" would simply end. The blonde had this air that made Kiku think he was the life of the party, or tried to be. Probably the latter.

Kiku tried to keep himself calm and his face stern. But there was visible worry and stress in his face no matter how hard he tried. He was now aware of the sweat that formed when Alfred first spoke to him.

In less than 15 seconds, Alfred was already over Kiku's shoulder, asking what the Japanese was doing. Kiku flinched at this, could he tolerate it any longer? After thinking it over, the Japanese settled on the fact that this blonde was definitely American. If this "Alfred" stayed around him like an actual Guardian Angel, then he at least would be able to get used to this type of nature.

"Just… working…"

* * *

 

"Aiya, I hope I'm able to make a fair amount of money this week. If I'm right, after the next pay-day, I'll be able to buy a cheap house for us." Yao quietly said to himself, wishing to earn enough money this week. The Chinese was walking to the meeting room in the small office building. A meeting had been called, and Yao heard rumours among his coworkers that there was a new guy. Bushy eyebrows, blonde hair and "beautiful" emerald eyes. Sounds very familiar...

When Yao walked into the meeting room, he looked among the people for the possible new guy. He saw no one that matched the description he has heard. He's probably not here yet, Ludwig will most likely introduce him. The Chinese sat down in his usual spot after a few hellos and good afternoons from the few coworkers he actually liked.

After a few minutes, a tall, blonde, blue eyed, man came into the room and everyone took their seat. "Good afternoon, everyone." He said in a thick German accent. "This young man is going to be your new coworker for who knows how long." He motioned his hand to the door and a man that Yao recognized immediately walked through the door.

"Thank you, Ludwig."

_ Why would Ludwig let  _ **_him_ ** _ join? _

"My name is Arthur Kirkland; I'm 23 and I come from Britain. I hope to get along well with everybody here and hope the best for this company. I'll also be working at the department at the other side of the building." The Englishman declared, with a British accent and in a quick fashion. If he were to be honest, he'd say he just really needed some money and didn't want people annoying him.

"Thank you Arthur, you may take your seat.", Ludwig said to him and gestured to the empty seat… Beside Yao. Yao looked visibly irritated, he remembered Arthur from when he took away Xiao and put him under his care. The Chinese didn't like how he had grown up and how he acted more like those stupid westerners. He had also just remembered that Arthur's old son, brother, whatever, owed him a lot of money. Arthur should have disciplined his own child! The British sat down in the seat next to Yao's, while Yao was looking down at the table.

"Hey, I'm willing to put our past behind us if you make work easier on me, alright?" Arthur whispered into Yao's ear when Ludwig looked away. Yao was confused, he thought that Arthur hated him as much as he did to him, but Yao agreed; He didn't want to have to deal with more stress than his work was already giving him.

_ Guess he remembered too. _

* * *

 

If there was anything Kiku didn't want, was this.

Alfred had not left to go back to whatever place he came from; instead, he was just lying on the bed like he lived there. To Kiku, the American looked pretty content to be there, the Japanese couldn't tell if it was just being in the company of another person, or if it was just being back on earth... Wait, if he's a Guardian Angel… The thought suddenly hit the noirette, how could he not have noticed? He passed away somehow… young. Kiku suddenly felt bad for him; for not introducing himself and welcoming Alfred properly, nonetheless.

Maybe I should speak up and welcome him… No, no, it would be awkward to say welcome right-

"So, what do you do?" Looks like the blonde struck up conversation instead. Abandoning all of his thoughts, Kiku replied.

"What do I do?"

"Yeah, do you work somewhere or…?" Alfred paused, expecting Kiku to fill in his pause to answer his question. If he was going to be Kiku's Guardian Angel, he at least has to know the Japanese. Kiku decided to be honest, the American seemed innocent enough. It wasn't a personal question, anyways.

"Yes, I will be working at the business corporation around the block where my former caretaker is working at the moment."

"Nice, dude." Alfred was looking up at the ceiling, lying on the bed. His smile slowly formed into a frown, seemingly deep in thought. He almost looked wistful, his eyes empty as if something was taken away from him. Kiku looked at him, noticing all of his features; from the greyish blue colour of his wisp, to his blue eyes. After a few minutes, Alfred shook his head, sat up and smiled at Kiku.

"So... you got family?"

"Yes, indeed I-"

"HEY, KIKU! DA-ZE!" Kiku jumped at the sudden burst as he stared back at his now opened door. In the doorway, was the tall Korean known for his loudness and affection. Behind him was Xiao and Mei, all of them had slightly confused faces. "Who you talking to?" Yong asked, stepping in and looking around the room. Mei walked past Yong and told Kiku that they had just heard him talking to somebody.

"We were just curious, to be honest." Xiao added.

Kiku looked at Alfred, not knowing exactly what to say. Alfred was still looking at the Asians when he noticed Kiku staring at him in his peripheral.

"They can't see nor hear me, dude. Don't worry about it."

"Ah, uh, I was just… talking to myself." He tried to make it as convincing as possible, even if it was a horrible excuse. He knew that it looked like he was staring at the freaking wall, mentally asking it what to say to his brothers and sister.

Xiao stayed in the doorway and sighed, "Okay. By the way, Kiku, could you like, make dinner tonight, please? We all think your cooking is like, really good and I don't feel like cooking later." he said, satisfied that their first question was answered; though, Xiao was a little skeptical. The second sentence was all true though. They did really love Kiku's cooking, Yao's too. Even that one dish he made that had something from the trash as an ingredient… He managed to make it taste good, somehow.

"Can I try your food too!?"

Alfred asked loudly, by now, Mei, Xiao and Yong were filing out into the living room; probably to watch a movie or something.

Kiku stared back at him with a slightly confused face. Wasn't he in the afterlife?

"Oh yeah… That's right, I can't eat down here anymore." Alfred's voice dropped and he turned to look down at the floor, looking both disappointed and unhappy. Kiku felt very sympathetic for the blonde now, staring at his eyes, he saw a bit of sorrow.

"I'm sure it's still good, though." Alfred looked back at Kiku and smiled even wider.  _ He's trying his best to stay positive even if… _

_ He's not with his family anymore. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to write a longer chapter… Pretty sure that I did and I am proud of it. ^.^  
> By the way, Mei, Yong, Xiao and Yao are not blood-related to Kiku. I just used "brothers" and "sister" because they are still family to Kiku.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I really want to get to the good bits and get more characters in the story, I don’t want to rush the plot; so, just a warning: There might be some filler scenes.
> 
> -
> 
> Human names that will be used:  
> Taiwan: Xiao Mei  
> Vietnam: Mai Thanh Phạm (Taken by the example by hetaliafanficpetpeeves on tumblr)  
> South Korea: Im Yong Soo  
> Hong Kong: Li Xiao Wang (Sometimes jokingly called ‘Leon’)  
> Macau: Wong Macao  
> Thailand: Kasem Chao  
> Australia: Ralph Andrew  
> New Zealand: Toby James  
> Denmark: Mathias Køhler  
> Northern Ireland: James Kirkland  
> Scotland: Allistor Kirkland  
> Wales: Dylan Kirkland

 

* * *

 

**_\- 1 hour ago -_ **

 

“Thank you!” Mei exclaimed in excitement as she picked up the Cotton Candy Frap that slid on the counter towards her.

Mei, Xiao and Yong had all decided to hang out at Starbucks like they used to do back in their home country. They all wanted to just relax and enjoy a few drinks while they talked about normal teenage things. Since Yao was not going to be home until late in the afternoon, all three of them took their sweet time. (No pun intended.) Xiao suggested that they should try the Starbucks made from within the country that originally made it. The other two agreed, seeing it as an opportunity to consume some if not, a whole lot of sugar.

The three sat down at a table outside, discussing about their opinions on the drinks.

“YUM! This tastes really, really, really delicious! Da-ze!” Yong exclaimed, a bit excessively, after he took a sip from his Double Chocolaty Chip Crème Frap. Of course, double chocolate, candy, etc, sounded appealing to the Korean. I’m sure it would sound appealing to anybody too. His outburst drew some stares from a few other teens that were sitting at other tables around the asians.

Xiao sighed and drank from his drink: A Green Tea Crème Frap. He wanted to try the American version of it out, since he had been under the influence of a certain Englishman for most of his life.

“Mine tastes pretty good, how about yours, Xiao?” Mei asked, after taking a few slurps of her frap.

“Not bad.” Xiao replied, in an unenthusiastic voice. It might not seem that he liked it, however, he actually loved it, and would get another the next time he comes to Starbucks.

“By the way, Xiao, I saw you looking at that guy with the purple eyes with this look. What was that? Da-ze!” Yong asked Xiao, curious of why he was looking at the young teen in awe.

“Uh, I was just surprised that someone has like, purple eyes, is all.” Desperate to make an excuse, Xiao thought of one pretty quickly. Though, it was true, he was pretty shocked to see someone with purple eyes, even if they were contacts.

Mei and Yong laughed and the three of them discussed about their classes for a good amount of time. Xiao looked at his watch and noticed that they had to get going if they want to get home at a decent time. He also explained to the two that he was going to ask if Kiku could cook for them instead of Xiao, who was supposed to cook tonight, but changed his mind.

They all headed to the hotel together, with a quarter left of their fraps in hand, still talking about the things that has happened during school.

* * *

The three asians entered the hotel room, using one of their personal keys. Yong stepped in the kitchen first to throw out his drink and heard a muffled voice being heard from the room that Mei shared with Kiku. When Xiao stepped into the kitchen, he too, heard the voice. The Chinese gestured to the Korean to stay quiet while they walked over to the room. Mei caught wind of this action and started following behind them.

Xiao pressed his ear against the door.

“Where my former caretaker is working at the moment.” He heard, being said in Kiku’s voice. Xiao was pretty sure that something had been said before that, but he didn’t hear it in time. After a few minutes, the Japanese spoke up again.

“Yes, indeed I-”

Kiku said, before being interrupted by a certain Korean that lost his patience. Yong ran into the door, opening it with a loud bang, making the door hit the wall. There was no door stopper so a small dent formed from the door knob hitting the wall. Xiao was almost too late to remove his head from the door, he could’ve fallen from leaning against it. Yong asked loudly who Kiku was talking to, whilst looking around the bedroom for anybody unexpectedly there.

“We heard you talking to somebody from outside the room.” Mei explained, just in case Kiku needed to know why they barged in his room. Not as if the Korean made it any more obvious.

“We were just curious, to be honest.” Xiao added.

The Japanese looked at the wall that his bed was next to in confusion. Xiao noticed this and was about to ask until Kiku told them that he was just talking to himself, albeit that his body was facing the bed in his chair.  _ He might’ve just zoned out and was about to go to sleep to escape reality…  _ The Chinese teenager thought, thinking of a more likely reason.

Xiao just remembered that he wanted Kiku to cook so he asked if he could, while Yong and Mei walked out into the living room. Kiku did a slight nod and looked back to the wall as if he heard something there. The Chinese gave up trying to understand what was happening with the Japanese so he just followed the other two teenagers out.

* * *

“I receive this food.”

Everyone said in unison, in their own respective languages. /Read Author Notes./

The whole family started eating the appetizing food that Kiku had cooked them. Until Yao asked the cliche question that every parent asks their children.

“So how’s school?” Yao asked the three teenagers that were chowing down on their food.

“And that counts six times.” Xiao faced Yong and put out his hand, waiting for the money he had betted. “Three yen, uh, dollars.” Yong’s smile turned to a frown and he moaned as he accepted defeat. Xiao was glad that Yong’s moan of disappointment was the centre of attention because he felt a little embarrassed by his mistake.

“I’ll give it to you after dinner.”

Yao gave the ‘This again?’ look to the both of them and Mei laughed after noticing how done Yao looked. Apparently, Xiao placed a bet with Yong saying that if Yao asked them six times how their new school was in under three weeks, Yong would give Xiao three bucks. Of course, the master of betting about Yao won yet again.

“Anyway, school is like, okay. We’re just trying to like, get used to the American system.” Xiao explained to Yao, not letting Yao’s question unanswered.

During dinner, the blonde was sitting on the top of the couch that faced away from the table. Kiku had his back turned on the couch so he couldn’t see Alfred unless he turned around. Alfred looked fascinated by the variety of foods that were on the table. It was like he wanted to feel the sensation of eating food, again. He longed for the taste of any food, everything on the table looked scrumptious; but, he knew he couldn’t eat it.

Meanwhile, Kiku was left to his own thoughts as he thought about how Alfred reacted when he saw Yao come into the kitchen earlier. The noirette noticed that the blonde made an expression that read: ‘I’ve seen this person before’. It had looked like Alfred was going to say something, but quickly stopped himself. Kiku became really curious and wanted to ask about it but Yao told Kiku that whatever he was cooking, smelled nice.  _ I suppose I’ll ask later. _ The Japanese thought while Yao was calling the other three asians over to sit at the table for dinner.

“Thank you, Yao-san.”

“OH!” Alfred shouted, when he heard the name. Now Kiku really wanted to know why Alfred responded to Yao’s name like that. The blonde was looking at Yao with a small smile, before he looked back at Kiku.

“So, you have a talent for cooking, I guess? Good trait to have, haha.”

Kiku slightly nodded in response, but didn’t look up, he didn’t want to be heard or seen saying yes to nothing in particular in front of his family.

“Kiku? Da-ze!”

“KIKU?” After a snap right in front of his eyes, Kiku was brought back into reality from the comfort of his own mind. “You ok?” Xiao asked, wondering if something was bothering the Japanese. The young Chinese still had a feeling something was wrong with Kiku as he was still acting weird.

The noirette felt a little upset that he had to socialize with his family and was caught not talking at all. His family should know by now that he refrained from speaking often. Though, they did care about him and inquired if he was feeling alright so he couldn’t blame them.

“Ah, I was just… trying to think of a better recipe for this.”

“What do you mean by a “better” recipe?? This already tastes really good!” Mei exclaimed, enjoying how the food was. The rest of the asian family agreed with Mei, reassuring Kiku that it was one of the best meals he had cooked them. The excuse worked, and it was as if they all forgot about any other valid reason that Kiku was acting a bit strange.

_ Saved by an awful excuse… Again. _

* * *

 

Kiku told the others that he’d do the dishes but since he cooked dinner, Xiao insisted that he should wash them instead. The other family members told Kiku to just get some rest and not to worry at all.

Since his family was persistent about him not washing the dishes, Kiku gave in and started getting ready for bed; with Alfred slowly following from behind. The blonde told him that if Xiao didn’t wash the dishes, he would have instead, or help Kiku; with no one in the kitchen, of course.

“You can touch anything here?” Kiku asked, as he was walking into the washroom. He thought that spirits couldn’t interact at all with the surroundings down on earth. Perhaps he was wrong, or Alfred was just special.

“Of course! As your Guardian Angel, I gotta help you with your work and stuff down here.” Alfred exclaimed, sounding very positive as he had since the beginning. The blonde stopped in front of the door as the noirette turned to him.

“I’ll leave you to your own privacy.” Kiku nodded in response, glad that he wasn’t going to be invaded of his personal space in the small bathroom. He closed the door, locked it and sighed. Kiku was glad that the blonde at least knew his manners.

* * *

As Kiku and Yao got ready for bed, Yong, Mei and Xiao were playing some video games in the living room for a few hours, until Yao yelled at them to go to bed and reminded Xiao to wash the dishes. Yong and Mei turned off the video game and their controllers and quickly grabbed their towels from their rooms. The Korean went to the bathroom previously used by Yao, and the Taiwanese went to go wait next to Kiku’s bathroom.

_ Alright, it’s not too late at night, hopefully I’ll finish these before midnight. _

Xiao thought to himself, while turning on the faucet. The running of the water accompanying him while the rest of the house was quiet. A few small noises from everyone else getting ready for bed were heard occasionally though.

While the young Chinese was washing the dishes, he didn’t notice nor hear Yao leaning up against the wall a few feet away from him. He was too focused on finishing the dishes early that other sounds were drowned from his mind.

“Ahem.”

Xiao jumped slightly at the sudden noise that was close to him. He looked back at Yao and when he saw that it was him, he looked back at the sink, washing the dishes a bit faster

“Yes, teacher?”

Xiao answered, expecting Yao to go on as he placed a dish on the drying rack beside the sink.

“Arthur is working at my place, now.”

Xiao paused and looked at Yao with this ‘Really?’ face. It wasn’t out of sarcastic-ness though, he generally wanted to know if the old man was telling the truth.

“Yes,  _ the  _ Arthur.” The older Chinese confirmed, noticing the look the younger Chinese was giving him.

After a few seconds, Xiao looked back to the sink, but didn’t continue washing the dishes. He tried to contemplate of what to say next. Ask if Yao inquired Arthur if he wanted to take care of the younger Chinese again, or if it was all just a coincidence. Xiao wasn’t unhappy about this at all, he had like being under the Brit’s care. Not that he would tell Yao, of course.

“Is that so?”

“Like, alright, then.”

Satisfied that his younger brother understood the information and didn’t continue with the conversation, Yao walked back to his room to get some sleep. “Good night.”Leaving Xiao alone in the kitchen yet again.

_ I gotta follow Yao and Kiku to work sometime to bump into  _ **_him_ ** _ again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that this chapter didn’t bore you too much! Alfred wasn’t shown much in it and I apologize greatly, but I really wanted to write some interactions with Kiku and his family. Also, I’ll definitely get back to Alfred’s reaction to Yao eventually. ;)
> 
> By the way, I did some research, (By research, I mean searching up “Japanese saying thank you before meal”) and found that “itadakimasu” meant along the lines of “I receive this food” or “I gratefully receive”; so I made the whole asian family say it in their own languages.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, sorry if the chapter is short, I'm not one to keep a scene going on for a long time. (I'm a very impatient person and I just did this chapter on the go.) I hope this is enough to get a grasp on my writing style, the setting and the characters if you haven't seen them in the canon manga/anime already…
> 
> By the way, for that "Korea was just a big no", I read some articles about Pros and Cons about living in Korea and most of the Cons are some things Kiku would not really be 'okay' with. (Sugar-coating that sentence to be honest.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
